


Think Again

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble Series, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Inspired by cannon as of March 2011 and Eve 6's song “Think Twice”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized lyrics = new drabble

_{Breathing in  
Lightning  
Tonight's   
For fighting  
I feel the hurt,  
So physical}_  
  
“It isn’t up to you!” The words felt like pure bliss as they left his lips, sparking his boiling anger to spout even more, “This isn’t about you or what you want, Ryan! It’s about Madison! What she wants for her and her baby.”  
  
“This, whatever you can’t label with her, isn’t a choice either, Scott! I know exactly what kind of game you and Greenlee have been playing with me – with Madison – and I’m not having it anymore! I’m not going to let either of you come between me and my child!”  
  
“And Madison? Where does she fit in?”  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around  
No more}_  
  
“What happened to you, Ryan? Where did you get this idea that the whole world revolves around you!” Scott let out a disgusted laugh, shaking his head, “Did you take two seconds to think about how Madison’s life fits into your box? She doesn’t want you or your input. She cut you out a long time ago for a reason!”  
  
“Yes, because you and  _ **my**_  wife just had to play God! I don’t know why people think they can continue to run my life,” Ryan maintained some sense of calm, stopping his fist from forming, “but I’m done with it.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _{She spreads_  
Her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out}  
  
Madison returned to find the apartment in disarray. After asking what had happened, she remained silent and listened to Scott’s lengthy explanation.  
  
It was basically a battle of wills: what Scott wanted versus what Ryan wanted. Neither bothered to truly acknowledged she had an opinion which mattered, one that was necessary to any movement made.  
  
They moved about their tiny home, picking up and straightening things out – desperate to maintain some sense of normalcy.   
  
When Madison bent to take hold of one last item, Scott captured her hand and locked their gaze, “What are you gonna do?”  
  
“I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

_{When all is said  
And done and dead  
Does he love you  
The way that I do}_  
  
“You don’t know?”  
  
That was all Scott could muster; he wanted to question her. How could she not know what to do when he stood by her, propped her up as Ryan did whatever the hell he wanted. Scott gave a small nod, his heart crushed and all his confidence completed depleted.  
  
“Scott, what we have…” Madison hesitated, trying to mask tears by bowing her head, “all that matters is what is best for this baby.”  
  
Scott wanted to tell her,  _I’m what’s best for the baby. Ryan’s the last thing you need!_  
  
Instead, he merely offered a second nod.  
  
 _{Crossing my fingers  
And my t's  
She cried on my shoulder   
Begging please}_  
  
“Ryan’s not speaking to me.” Greenlee pushed her food away from herself, trying to hide her red eyes, “We’re like two strangers living together right now.”  
  
Scott wanted to reassure her, feel swelled with confidence once more; yet he could not, “Madison hasn’t exactly been talkative either.”  
  
“Is she going to keep living with you?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Scott thought of Madison’s smile as he admitted, “And it’s too late to tell her how much I want to be there…how deeply I’ve fallen in love with her.”  
  
Greenlee’s eyes slightly widened, “Are you sure she doesn’t need to hear that?”  
  
 _{Think twice before you touch my girl_  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, come around  
No more}  
  
“I’m not giving Ryan anymore excuses to take her or the baby from me.”  
  
Scott watched the clock tick away, watching it with frightening patience; each second meant he was closer to her decision, closer to the incredibly high or letdown.  
  
Part of him held onto bitterness – the bits that told him to move forward with her, to trust his feelings and to open to her. Only to have another man step in, a man who knew nothing about what made her smile or kept her baby calm.  
  
Every second pushed him further to the outside, the disappointment sickeningly familiar.


End file.
